Current job tags of the New Pacific Order
=Imperial Leadership= Imperial Officers Image:Emperor.jpg|The Emperor is the ruler of the New Pacific Order and has power over all departments, the Emperor cannot be expelled from the alliance Image:Emperor.jpg Image:NPOregent.jpg|The Regent is the first in line for the throne of the NPO. The Regent has power over all departments in Pacifica. The Regent represents the Emperor where the Emperor is unavailable. Image:NPOregent.jpg Image:NPOstandartenfuhrer.jpg|The Standartenfuhrer directs foreign policy Image:NPO-SF.jpg Image:NPOcouncelor.jpg| Counselors are former IOs who have retired from "active service" but retained in the Imperial Staff Image:NPOcouncelor.jpg Image:NPOinternalaffairs.jpg|Internal Affairs Officers are tasked with the maintenance of the departments responsible for internal dealings, such as the Academy or SCS Image:NPO-IA.jpg Image:NPOmilitaryaffairs.jpg|The Military Affairs officers oversee the military of the NPO, they are also Grand Marshals in the Army of Pacifica Image:NPO-MA.jpg Image:NPOforeignaffairs.jpg|Foreign Affairs officers are tasked with carrying out foreign policy as directed by the Standardfuhrer. They oversee the direct running of the Diplomatic Corp Image:NPO-FA.jpg Image:NPOeconomicaffairs.jpg|Economic Affairs officers run the Bank of Pacifica and oversee the creation and distribution of aid throughout the alliance Image:NPO-EA.jpg Image:Technologicalaffairs.jpg|The Technological Affairs officers act as Imperial oversight for the Tech Corp Image:NPO-TA.jpg Image:NPOnewsandpropaganda.jpg|News and Propaganda acts as Imperial oversight for the Media department, responsible for the appointment of ranking officers Image:NPO-NP.jpg Image:Maestro.jpg|The Maestro is in charge of the Pacific Orchestra and musical related tasks Image:Maestro.jpg Imperial Advisor - Image:NPOimperialadvisor.jpg Other Imperial Related - File:Imperatoremeritus.jpg - File:Officeremeritus.jpg =Military Command= :Main Article: Military Command of the New Pacific Order The Military Command is responsible for alliance defense, developing military strategy for the alliance, and other leadership functions. High Command - Image:NPOgrandmarshal.jpg - Image:NPOgeneral.jpg - Image:NPOcolonel.jpg Battalion Command - Image:NPOomegalt.jpg - Image:NPOzetalt.jpg - Image:NPOepsilonlt.jpg - Image:NPOdeltalt.jpg - Image:NPOgammalt.jpg - Image:NPObetalt.jpg - Image:NPOalphalt.jpg - Image:NPOmilitarynco.jpg =Media= Master propagandists all, the members of the Media Corps are responsible for the signatures, avatars and video you see, as well as speeches, message development and public relations. Leadership - Image:NPOcoordinator.jpg Writing - Image:NPOcopyeditor.jpg - Image:NPOseniorcorrespondent.jpg - Image:NPOscribe.jpg Graphics - Image:NPOartifexpacificae.jpg - Image:NPOgraphicseditor.jpg - Image:Graphicsofficer.jpg Broadcasting - Image:NPOstationmanager.jpg - Image:NPOstationofficer.jpg - Image:Mixmaster.jpg - Image:NPOdiscjockey.jpg - Image:NPOcomposer.jpg =Intel= :Main Article: Military Intelligence of the New Pacific Order The intent of the Military Intelligence department is to keep an eye on the events and actions in the cyberverse to identify, locate and assess situations that could potentially compromise the security of the New Pacific Order and the safety of her members. - Image:NPOintelligencedirector.jpg - Image:NPOcryptographer.jpg - Image:NPOtacticalanalyst.jpg - Image:NPOfieldagent.jpg =Recruitment= :Main Article: Recruiting Corps of the New Pacific Order The Recruiters Corps is a fun, laid back institution tasked with the responsibility of bringing in new, fresh members to the New Pacific Order. - Image:NPOchiefofrecruitment.jpg - Image:NPOheadhunter.jpg - Image:NPOtaletagent.jpg - Image:NPOrecruiter.jpg =Tech Corp= :''Main Article Tech Corps of the New Pacific Order The Technology Corps, or Tech Corps, has had many incarnations since its inception in 2007. Its mission statement, however, has always remained the same: “To provide much needed technology at the lowest cost possible”. To accomplish this, the Order has gathered a talented group of members to head a department that has moved over 80,000 units of technology. - Image:NPOexecutive.jpg - Image:NPOmanager.jpg - File:Technologyadvisor.jpg - Image:NPOdispatcher.jpg - Image:NPOseniorprocurer.jpg - Image:NPOprocurer.jpg =SCS= SCS consists of the following Standards: Imperium Sacrum, Moo-Cows and Deamonica, as well as the UPP. Each standard is a separate department within ACE. Imperium Sacrum is made up of the mentors who are tasked with the job of enlightening the new recruits with the Pacifican Spirit and answering their every question related to in-game CyberNations matters as well as the inner workings of the Order at a glance as well as the Nation Sitting sector and the technical division. The Moo-Cows Standard is tasked with cultural duties. They plan, develop, and implement programs, holidays, festivals, contests, and other actives, to help maintain the Pacifican Spirit, and for the enjoyment of the members of the Order. Lastly, the Deamonica Standard is tasked with internal audits of the SCS, to ensure the department remains well oiled. - Image:NPOimperialleaderSCS.png Standard Moo-Cows - Image:Standardleaderm.png - Image:NPOdeputystandardleaderm.png - Image:Div1leaderm.png - Image:NPOcommunityrep.png - Image:Communityspec.png - Image:NPOcommunitycouncil.png - Image:Div2leaderm.png - Image:NPOseniorwikiauthor.png - Image:NPOwikiauthor.png - Image:Div3leaderm.png - Image:NPOseniorstarguard.png - Image:NPOstarguard.png Standard Demonica - Image:Standardleaderd.png - Image:Specopsagent.png - Image:NPOscsauditor.png - Image:Scspersonel.png Standard Imperium Sacrum - Image:Th standardleaderi.png - Image:NPOdeputystandardleaderi.png - Image:Div1leaderi.png - Image:Div2leaderi.png.png - Image:NPOdiv3leaderi.png - Image:NPOdiv4leaderi.png - Image:NPOmentor.png - Image:Seniormentor.png - Image:Mentorextra.png - Image:Scientist.png - Image:NPOseniorscientist.png - Image:Sitter.png - Image:Headsitter.png =Council= :Main Article:Council Pacifica The Council's duty is to serve as the direct link between the membership and the Imperial government of the Order. Alongside some other tasks, their main purpose is to serve every Pacifican comrade. This is achieved by being available whenever possible for all suggestions, concerns, ideas, questions and problems that members might want to talk about with somebody from the administrative staff. Councilors are elected and serve two month terms. Every month three of the six Councilors will be up for election and any full member is allowed to run. All they need is to be nominated by another member and have been in good standing with the Alliance for at least one month. - Image:NPOcouncilor.jpg =Academy= - Image:NPOschoolmaster.jpg - Image:NPOassistantschoolmaster.jpg - Image:NPOinstructor.jpg =Diplomatic Corp= The Diplomatic Corps is responsible for representing the Emperor and NPO abroad. Leadership - Image:NPOimperiallegate.jpg Diplomats - Image:NPOdiplomaticspecialenvoy.jpg - Image:NPOdiplomaticconsul.jpg - Image:NPOimperialambassador.jpg Analyst - Image:NPOpoliticalanalyst.jpg Advisory - Image:NPOmilitaryandeconomicadvisor.jpg -Image:Militaryandeconomiccoordinator.jpg =Bank= The Pacific Bank is the financial institution of NPO. Regularly sending out hundreds of millions of dollars to New Pacific Order members and allies, the Pacific Bank contains the most highly dedicated and selfless Pacificans. - Image:NPObankoverseer.jpg - Image:NPOchairmanofthebank.jpg - Image:NPOvicechairmanofthebank.jpg - Image:NPObankexecutive.jpg - Image:Bankcounsel.jpg - Image:NPOdeputyofthebank.jpg - Image:NPObattalionbanker.jpg - Image:Auditor.jpg - Image:NPObankagentextraordinaire.jpg - Image:NPObankagent.jpg =Praetorian Guard= The Praetorian Guard's purpose is to protect the Order and the Pacifican way of life. To that end, they work to expose impostors, run counterintelligence and counterterrorism operations and ferret out hostile spies and plotters. - Image:NPOprefect.jpg - Image:NPOprefect1.jpg - Image:NPOcenturion.jpg - Image:NPOpraetorian.jpg = Uranium Procurement Project= - Image:Uppdirector.jpg - Image:NPOassistant.jpg Image:Upprocurer.jpg =Flag Owners= Members of Pacifica who own a Pacifican flag. Standarstutze, signifies the first individual to own one. - Image:NPOstandardbearer.jpg - Image:NPOStandardstutze.jpg =Technicians= - Image:NPOseniortechnician.jpg - Image:NPOtechnician.jpg =Historical= A historical collection of service tags of the New Pacific Order that have since been retired. =University= - Image:NPOrector.jpg - Image:NPOprofessor.jpg Previous Tech Corp Badge Color - Image:Executive4.jpg - Image:Manager2.jpg - Image:Dispatcher3.jpg - Image:Distributor3.jpg - Image:Procurer1.jpg Previous Rank in Praetorian Guard - Image:Procurator.jpg Previous ACE reformed into SCS - Image:Dealer.jpg - Image:Diamondace.jpg - Image:Diamondking.jpg - Image:Diamondqueen.jpg - Image:Diamondknight.jpg - Image:Diamondknave.jpg - Image:Heartace.jpg - Image:Heartking.jpg - Image:Heartqueen.jpg - Image:Heartknight.jpg - Image:Heartknave.jpg - Image:Spadesace.jpg - Image:Spadesking.jpg - Image:Spadesqueen.jpg - Image:Spadesknight.jpg - Image:Spadesknave.jpg Prior to ACE - Image:Headofmentoring.jpg - Image:Vipguide-2.jpg - Image:Spiritguard-2.jpg - Image:Mentor-2.jpg - Image:Leadadvisor.jpg - Image:Advisor.jpg Previous Diplomatic Corps - Image:Chiefanalyst.jpg Previous Rank in the bank - Image:Bigbrothercoordinator.jpg Previous Cultural Affairs - Image:Chargedaffaires.jpg - Image:Culturalaffairsofficer.jpg - Image:Culturalattache.jpg =Department Flags/Banners= Imperial Flag - Image:Emperorflag.JPG New Pacific Order - Image:NPObannerflagnew.jpg Tech Corps - Image:NPO tech.jpg Recruiter Corps - Image:Recruiters.jpg - Image:SDRDFlag1.png Praetorian Guard - Image:NPO Pret.png - Image:Praetorian Guard2.jpg Diplomatic Corps - Image:250px-NPO DiploCorp.jpg Special Community Services - Image:SCS Logo.png Pacifican Bank - Image:NPO Bank.png Media Corps - Image:NPO Media.png Pacifica Council - Image:Counciltm1.png Pacific Academy - Image:Academyflagdraft1xj1kd4.jpg The Red Square - Image:Red Square.png The Pacific Press - Image:TPPv1-550x100.jpg Radio Free Pacifica - Image:RFP Image rev4.png Pacific University - Image:PacUEmblemcopy.png Mentor Corps - Image:Mentor.jpg Star Guard - Image:Starguard123.png Ministry of Cultural Collectivism - Image:Ministry of Cultural Collectivism.jpg Agency for Community Excellence - Image:NPO ACE.png The Pacifican Commissariat of Internal Affairs - Image:Flagpoc2hx7.png The Tech Market - Image:Redtech.png Special Military Technicians - Image:250px-Mastereod1.png Military Intelligence - Image:250px-Intel.jpg Military Command - Image:NPO Milcom.png - Image:Bcamz2.png - Image:Bcbkm1.png - Image:Bcggl1.png - Image:Deltaflaghz2.png - Image:Bcecn4.png - Image:Bczdz7.png - Image:Bcoqg7.png Battalion Flags - Image:Alpha.jpg - Image:Beta.jpg - Image:Gamma.jpg - Image:Delta1.jpg - Image:Epsilon.gif - Image:Zeta.jpg - Image:Omega.jpg Category:New Pacific Order